


Sayaka's Plan

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Sayaka has come up with a brilliant plan to stop that weird transfer student from creeping on Madoka. Sure, there's a couple parts of it that are a little shakey, but it'll all work out in the end.Right?
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sayaka's Plan

“...”

Homura stared into Sayaka’s face, which was surprisingly close to hers right now. Sayaka glared back, her gaze as intense as always.

“What, exactly, are you doing?” Homura asked, her voice level.

“Can’t you tell, transfer student?” Sayaka asked, looking pointlessly cocky about it, a smirk crossing her face as she leaned even closer.

Homura glanced to her left at the arm slammed against the wall, then back at Sayaka.

“...If you’re trying to intimidate me, I-”

“Bzzzt! Wrong!” Sayaka announced. “Ha! I should have known a nerd like you wouldn’t know about kabedon.”

Oh. _Oh_.

As a matter of fact, Homura _did_ know about kabedon. But considering her relationship with Sayaka, she hadn’t even considered that _that_ was what was going on. She averted her eyes, embarrassed to look at Sayaka now that she realized exactly what her face being this close _meant_. Why was someone who seemed to have hated her since they first laid eyes on each other suddenly doing something this… flirtatious?

“Oh? You’re blushing, transfer student,” Sayaka said gleefully.

“What do you plan to gain from this?” Homura asked, trying to maintain her composure while forcing herself to meet Sayaka’s gaze, and trying to chase the blush out of her cheeks at the same time. As with most people who chased multiple rabbits at once, she was met with frustratingly little success.

“Well,” Sayaka said. “I was thinking about how to stop you.”

“”Stop me”?” Homura asked drily.

“I’m not stupid,” Sayaka said, narrowing her eyes. “I know you’re after Madoka.”

Homura stiffened.

“And I won’t let you have her,” Sayaka said. “But she won’t pay attention to me when I tell her you’re dangerous, because I don’t have any proof. So I figured the best way to stop you would be to make you lose interest.”

Ha. A hint of a smirk crept onto Homura’s face. Sayaka didn’t know how impossible a task she’d set for herself. Make her lose interest? In _Madoka_? Madoka was all she had _left_.

She still remembered her life before being a magical girl. After all the loops she’d been through, her memory had started to suffer a little. Not in recollection of events- she was still painfully aware of every horrible way she’d seen Madoka die, every terrible fate she’d watched the people she cared about endure. But as she saw more and more of them, as she failed again and again, the emotion started to fade from those memories. She couldn’t remember clearly the horror of the tenth time she’d seen Madoka killed. She could remember that she’d been upset the twelfth time she’d failed to stop Madoka making a contract, but she couldn’t feel that emotion anymore. There was a simply a cold, barren recollection of the facts.

But she could remember how she’d felt before she became a magical girl. Could still feel the painful isolation, the sense of worthlessness seeping deep into her bones as she struggled and failed to even stumble through her school life. She remembered the deep depression that the witch had preyed on, how obvious and sensible its dark whispers had seemed. She remembered the horror at seeing the witch, and the admiration and love she’d felt for Madoka as she smiled down at her and reached down to save her from the witch and from herself.

And Sayaka thought she could make Homura _lose interest_?

“So I decided the best way to do that was to make you fall in love with me!”

Sayaka announced it without a hint of irony. Homura stared blankly at her, in utter disbelief.

“What.”

Sayaka grinned cockily. “So, from now on, you’re going to go out with me. Alright?”

Homura looked at Sayaka scornfully. What kind of ridiculous, desperate, utterly out of nowhere kind of plan was thi-

Suddenly Sayaka swooped closer and kissed Homura.

Homura was too stunned to stop her. It happened in an instant, and as soon as Sayaka’s lips touched her…

A firework went off in her mind.

It was like she’d been seeing in black in white for years, and then had suddenly started seeing colour again. An electric jolt sizzled through her brain, throwing open doors that had been closed so long she’d forgotten they weren’t walls. The haze of grim determination and endless, monotonous tragedy that had settled over her was blown away in one giant gust, warmth flowing back into her body and her emotions sparking to life, finally shaken out of their dulled, flattened state.

And then it was over. Sayaka pulled back, and Homura was left there, in shock, reeling, the world shaken and turned on its head in less time than it took to even empty the magazine of one of her guns.

“So? What do you think?” Sayaka asked, looking a little nervous. “I mean, uh…”

Homura’s hand shot out and grabbed Sayaka by the collar, yanking her face down forcefully as Homura slammed their lips together again, desperate for more. Every second that they spent like this, another deadened nerve jumped back to life, another synapse sizzled back to function. Hungry, _starving_ for more, she forced her tongue into Sayaka’s mouth, deepening the kiss as she drained all the life and passion from Sayaka and into herself, reigniting the dying sparks of humanity that had started to slip away from her as she rotted in this labyrinth of her own making.

Finally, she was forced to pull back, dizzy from the lack of air, almost passing out as she tried to extend the kiss as long as she could, clinging desperately to this chance at a renewed life.

“Um,” Sayaka said, after she’d managed to catch her breath, her tie disheveled and her expression dazed. “I guess that’s a yes?”

* * *

Sayaka sat with her knees together, clutching her soda in both hands, feeling increasingly awkward as her friends stared at her in shock.

Of course, it wasn’t like she didn’t have any idea why this was happening. It was pretty obviously because of the transfer student clinging to her tightly. Her, um, new girlfriend.

“H-Homura…” Sayaka said nervously. “Could you maybe… ease up a little?”

Homura glanced up at her, and her eyes narrowed. “..Why?” she asked coldly. Ah, there it was, the famous Akemi glare, the way she reacted to Sayaka asking perfectly reasonable questions as if _Sayaka_ was the idiot. The more things changed…

“Just… please?” Sayaka said, almost desperately. “For me? Um, sweetie?”

Homura sighed. “If you insist,” she said, letting go of Sayaka and sitting up on the bench, casually reaching for a fry without a hint of embarrassment at what she’d been doing. If anything, she was acting like she was patiently indulging Sayaka’s irrational whims. The condescending little-

“Um… Sayaka?” Madoka asked, a little hesitantly. “What’s going on?”

“Ahaha,” Sayaka said, rubbing the back of her head. “Well, um… I.. asked Homura out! And she said yes! So, we’re, um, dating now!”

God, they _were_ dating now. Sayaka could barely believe it herself.

Her plan had been, frankly, kind of a longshot. Homura had never shown the slightest interest in her, so Sayaka hadn’t had any reason to really suspect that trying to seduce her would work. If anything, she’d mostly been hoping to fluster her and make things awkward enough that Homura would avoid her, so that as long as Sayaka stayed close to Madoka, Homura would end up avoiding Madoka too. But for some reason, Homura had been _very_ thoroughly seduced- nearly instantly, in fact. So, uh, her plan had worked?

And yet, she couldn’t help but feel like things had gone terribly wrong.

“Um…” Madoka hesitated, clearly wanting to ask the obvious question but afraid to be rude.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit surprising, considering how much I didn’t get along with her…” Sayaka said. “But I guess I was just being a little tsundere, you know? In the end, Homura’s transfer student moe was just as powerful as I said! So powerful that it even bagged Sayaka!”

Madoka giggled.

“What about you, Homura?” she asked.

“Sayaka makes me feel alive,” Homura said, simply, as if it was completely normal and not an _insanely_ intense romantic thing to say out of nowhere. “So it’s only natural that I’d want to be her girlfriend.”

“Wow….” Madoka said, blushing.

“Jeez, don’t say something all cool like that out of nowhere! You’re going to make me blush!” Sayaka said. Homura turned to her and smiled, and Sayaka felt her heart skip a beat. Holy crap, she’d _never_ seen Homura smile that like. Like, ever. She actually looked _happy_.

“It’s true,” she said leaning against Sayaka again. “When we first kissed, it was like I was alive again for the first time in years.”

Holy _crap_.

Wait, _years_?! Just what the heck had Homura been doing before now?!

“...My apologies, but just to confirm… you are the same Homura Akemi we know, right?” Mami asked, frowning a little.

“You should already know the answer to that, Mami Tomoe,” Homura said, seemingly unbothered by the question. She didn’t elaborate further, but Sayaka noticed that as she reached to pick up her drink, she deliberately held the cup in such a way as to flash her soul gem ring in Mami’s direction. Ah. A magical girl thing, then. And she didn’t want to say it out loud, because...

There was someone here who _didn’t_ know about magical girls.

Hitomi hadn’t said a word since they first arrived. She was sitting in perfect silence, rigidly upright, practically quivering in her seat.

“Um, Hitomi?” Sayaka asked cautiously. “You, uh, okay there?”

“I-I can’t believe you’d do this!” Hitomi said, barely managing to keep her voice below a shriek. “Madoka, how are you okay with this?!”

“Eh?” Sayaka said, blinking.

“What?” Madoka said, equally caught off guard.

“She- she was your wife! Sayaka said it herself!” Hitomi said, flustered. “And now she’s gone and started- started _kissing_ other women, and you’ve only just found out now? How could you, Sayaka! I thought… I thought you and Madoka shared a bond so deep that went beyond words! I-I grew to accept the idea of girls loving girls, but- casual infidelity?! That, I swear upon the Shizuki name, I will _never_ accept!”

Sayaka let out a sigh.

“Hitomi…” she said.

“Quiet!” Hitomi said. “And you, _homewrecker_!” she said, rounding on Homura. “I thought you were Madoka’s _friend_! How could you do this to her?”

“Sayaka and Madoka are not and were not dating,” Homura said flatly.

Hitomi gasped, and held her hands to her mouth. “My god! Sayaka, you never even _told_ her?! You’ve made a _mistress_ out of an innocent maiden! Unbelievable!”

It took at least ten minutes to calm Hitomi down and convince her that, no, really, Madoka and Sayaka were never dating.

* * *

“Jeez, why does Hitomi always get the wrong idea about this stuff..?” Sayaka asked, as they left the restaurant. After Hitomi’s outburst and her subsequent rapid embarrassed retreat after she understood the situation, the four of them had gotten more than a few weird looks. Not wanting to linger too long after that, they’d quickly finished eating and beaten a hasty retreat of their own.

Madoka giggled. “She’s just very passionate, I think,” she said, clasping her hands behind her as she walked.

“You _did_ talk about how Madoka was your wife and you wouldn't let anyone steal her,” Mami said, chuckling.

“That was just playing around!” Sayaka said. “Come on…”

“Well, she understands now, anyway,” Homura said. As soon as they’d left, she’d instantly captured Sayaka’s hands and intertwined their fingers, but thankfully, she seemed to be restraining herself from any other public displays of affection. Sayaka could put up with that much, at least. Even if it was still a little embarrassing.

“Still… it was pretty surprising…” Madoka said.

 _You’re telling me_. Sayaka thought. “Ah, come on, it’s not that weird, is it?” Sayaka said. “Homura is pretty cool, after all.”

“Maybe she’s simply surprised that Akemi was interested in you,” Mami teased, and Sayaka pouted at her.

“That’s not what I meant!” Madoka said. “Just… the two of you really didn’t seem to even like each other...”

“Ahaha, well, you know,” Sayaka said, lamely. “S-Sometimes there’s just a little friction at first, but then when you get to know the other person, it just clicks, right?”

“I hope I can find someone like that some day…” Madoka said, with a wistful sigh.

“Aww, don’t worry,” Sayaka said, grinning. “I’m sure now that I’m not protecting you from all the sharks, people will be lining up to try and steal you away!”

Madoka giggled. “I don’t think _that’s_ true.”

“Sure it is,” Sayaka said. “Anyway, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay! Bye!” Madoka said, waving as she headed off towards her house.

“Yes, take care, you three,” Mami said, splitting off as well.

Which just left Sayaka and Homura, walking hand in hand. They didn’t live that close together, but as it happened, both of them were in the same direction this time.

They walked in silence for a short while, both seemingly content to be alone with their thoughts.

Then, Homura spoke up.

“Perhaps,” she said. “It’s imprudent of me to question something advantageous, but…”

She sounded a little reluctant to bring up the subject, but there was a hard edge of suspicion to her voice as she turned to meet Sayaka’s eyes. “Why are you continuing on with this relationship, Sayaka Miki? Were you truly _that_ worried about my interest in Madoka?”

Ah.

“Ahaha… well, you know, I was just a little concerned, you know?” Sayaka said, rubbing the back of her head and looking away awkwardly. “You can be kind of creepy sometimes, Homura, and you’re always so closed off…”

“And you’d be willing to go this far to stop me?” Homura asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Well…” Sayaka said, hesitantly.

Frankly, she wasn’t sure. Of much of anything. Why she’d been so worried about Homura. Why she’d come up with this plan, of all things, to try and drive Homura away. Why she was still going along with it, even going as far as to introduce Homura as her girlfriend.

Was it just for Madoka’s sake? Or was there something else behind it?

Homura seemed to find the answer she was looking for in Sayaka’s silence.

“...Fine,” she said, stopping next to an alley. Before Sayaka could ask was she was doing, she found herself yanked into the dark gap between buildings by her arm. “Then satisfy me.”

“What?” Sayaka asked, bewildered.

“Press me against the wall,” Homura demanded. “Kiss me until you run out of breath, and then kiss me again. Kiss me until I can’t think anymore. Make me forget that I ever cared about Madoka. If you want to stop me, then give me what I want.”

There was frustration in her eyes. Sayaka wanted to tell her that it wasn’t about that. That she wasn’t doing this for such a cold reason. But… she couldn’t look Homura in the eyes and tell her that she loved her. The words wouldn’t come.

So if what Homura wanted was physical comfort, well…

Sayaka leaned in close, and captured Homura’s lip, grabbing her wrists and pushing them against the wall as she pressed their bodies closer. And resisted the urge to whisper that she was sorry.


End file.
